1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stop cock for a liquid container, comprising a substantially annular valve housing provided on either side of its longitudinal center line with bosses in which passages have been arranged for rotatably supporting a substantially circular valve perpendicularly to the longitudinal center line of the valve housing, a handle mounted on an operational shaft applied outside the valve housing for rotating the valve between a closed position and an open position which is perpendicular thereto, and a seat mounted in the valve housing and cooperating with the valve in the closed position of the stop cock.
2. Description of the Background
Known stop cocks of this type, e.g. when they are applied on tank lorries, are mounted between two flange pieces and this results in an extra heavy weight and a long construction length that is not always available or desired. If the seat of known stop cocks has worn out, it usually takes a lot of energy and time to dismount the wom out seat and almost always it will have to be replaced by an entirely new part. Many of the known stop cocks also have the disadvantage that in order to open the stop cock a lot of strength has to be exerted or that a long handle has to be used, respectively, and often they also tend to close of their own accord or to start "rattling".